


Checkers

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Series: Meg Lives Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meg in the Bunker, Mild Adult Content, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: A very bored Meg convinces Castiel to play a board game. Well, a version of a board game...





	Checkers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago as a challenge to see if I could write Castiel/Meg fluff while keeping them in character.

“You sure you don't wanna come?” Dean asked Castiel for the third time.  
“I am. It would be unfair to leave Meg alone,” Castiel explained…for the third time.  
Meg rolled her eyes and leaned against the library table. “I've been alone for a long time. I can handle it. Go with the Hardy Boys if you want.”  
Castiel frowned at her. “You're not alone anymore, Meg. You're one of us, and I'll remain until you're able to go on hunts too.”  
Meg wasn't sure she'd ever want to go. The idea of being trapped in the Impala with the Winchesters for days seemed like Hell.  
Worse than Hell, actually.  
Going by his expression, Dean seemed to agree, though he didn't say so. “Fine. We'll be back. There’s cash in the kitchen if you need some, and you have our numbers. Stay out of trouble.”  
“I promise not to burn the bunker down,” she said. “Or in, since we're underground.”  
Dean narrowed his eyes at them and then followed Sam up the stairs and out of the bunker.

“Now what?” she asked the angel once they were alone.  
“Sam has lent his Netflix if you'd care to watch a movie.”  
She shrugged. “Why not?”  
They chose an adventure movie and settled down to watch. Meg was surprised that she enjoyed it. It was simple. When Cas watched a movie he gave his whole attention to it. He didn't talk at all until the credits began to scroll up the screen.  
“You know, the bad guy had a lot of really good points. I think that a lot of these movies could be solved if the main characters would just listen instead of judge,” she said.  
“He wanted to take over the world.”  
She shrugged. “He could have been a decent and fair leader. It could have become a utopia. They'll never know, will they?”  
A hint of a smile crossed his face and she sat back, moving closer to him so that their shoulders touched.

The next day Meg was bored. Cas was continuing his movie streaming venture, but it no longer held her interest. She decided to explore the bunker.  
There were several rooms that she was expressly forbidden from entering. She saw now that they had been warded against her. She chuckled at the lack of trust and decided to explore the dormitory instead.  
Turned out that old academic guys were very dull. Most of the rooms held clothes and office supplies. The Winchesters must have already grabbed the interesting items.  
Dean's room was warded. She snorted. If he thought she had any interest in what was probably weapons and porn, he was mistaken. Sam's room wasn't warded. After all, she had been in his mind. He had no secrets from her.

Finally, in the last room, she found a battered box. She hurried to Cas' room and climbed up on the foot of his bed.  
“Look what I found,” she said, crossing her legs and opening the box. “Checkers. Let's play.”  
He watched her set up the board and pieces. “I don't know how.”  
“It's easy. You move the pieces like this,” she said, demonstrating. “Only on this colour. You can only move forward, not back. This is called jumping. That means this piece is now yours. If your piece reaches the back row, it is now King and can move forwards and back. If all your pieces are taken you lose.”  
“It is a game of battle and strategy,” he said, studying the board. “Simple yet complex.”  
“Exactly.” She paused. “We could make it more interesting.”  
“How?”  
“A wager?”  
“I have nothing to bet.”  
She thought for a moment and a wicked idea came into her mind. She reached out and tugged on the collar of his coat. “Yeah, you do.”  
“You wish for my coat?” he asked, and going by his tone he was quite disturbed by the idea.  
She rolled her eyes. “Not forever, but yeah. How about this? Each time you lose a piece you lose an article of clothing? Your piece gets Kinged, you get one back.”  
“And what is the purpose of this? Humiliation?”  
“No! It's fun. You know, naughty.”  
“Evil,” he said matter-of-fact.  
“No, not evil. Naughty doesn't necessarily mean evil. Well, maybe to you cloud-hoppers it might, but it really isn't.” She paused. “Okay, we're both adult beings and can do what we want. At the same time, this isn't something you'd do in public or even with Sam and Dean. So it has the feeling of being forbidden but it really isn't. Understand?”  
He nodded. “I think so. Like watching pornography.”  
She raised an eyebrow, stunned. “You watch a lot of porn, Clarence?”  
“No! Only once. It was highly inappropriate...yet...educational,” he glanced at her and back at the board.  
Suddenly, things made a lot more sense. She slowly smiled. “The Pizza Man?”  
He nodded. “Yes.”  
“Oh, I am definitely going to have to find out what else you learned from him.” She gestured to the board. “But first, Strip Checkers?”  
After a moment he nodded. “All right.”

Considering it was his first time playing she thought that she would go easy on him. After losing her shoes, socks, and jacket, she realized she had been tricked.  
“Thought you didn't know how to play,” she grumbled, handing over her jacket.  
“I did not. However, I was a soldier and leader of a garrison. I'm very good at strategy,” he replied, smug.  
She chuckled. “Oh, it's on now. You're going down, and I don't mean in the good way.”  
She moved a couple of pieces and jumped one of his pieces. Happy, she held out her hands.  
He slowly took off his trench coat, looking like she'd kicked his puppy. That made it all the more satisfying.

Five moves later he had lost his suit coat and shoes, and she was tugging off her shirt. She tossed it at him and he added it to the growing pile. Then he frowned at her.  
“Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for,” she said, crossing her arms.  
“Your side,” he said quietly.  
Her hand moved down to the angry wound on her torso. It was from Crowley slicing her with an angel blade. She was lucky she had been able to move out of the way, even a little. Otherwise, she probably would not be around.  
“Yeah. Angel blade wounds are a bit beyond my power to heal completely. And I don't have a witch to go to so...” She shrugged and lightly rubbed the raised injury.  
“You could always find another vessel.”  
She frowned and looked down. “I like this one. She's...gone, so I'm all alone. It's mine now. If I'm trying to, you know, be...good, I'd have to ask first and I doubt anyone will welcome me in.”  
He nodded and moved a game piece. She jumped it and grinned.

  
Seven moves later they were both down to their pants and underwear. She had pulled on his white shirt and buttoned one button. Not because she was ashamed, but because she didn't want to scare the angel off. He kept glancing at her though, and she hid a smile. It wasn't like she wasn't openly admiring his muscular chest.  
Abruptly, he leaned over the board, slipped his hand inside her shirt, and rested it on her side.  
“Okay, this is strip checkers, not touch checkers. What the hell?” she said, surprised.  
He didn't reply and she felt a growing heat. It increased in strength until it was burning. A few moments later it ended.  
He pulled his hand away and she could see that he looked tired. “I'm sorry that I could not make the healing pleasant like with humans.”  
She pulled aside the shirt to see that the angry would had healed into a smooth, triangular pink scar. “I didn't know you could heal demons.”  
“I didn't either. That's why I didn't say anything. I did not want to get your hopes up.”  
“I don't think you should have done that.”  
“Healing a demon is the lesser of my many crimes.”  
“Why did you do it?” she asked, genuinely confused.  
“Because you're my Meg,” he replied with a smile. He moved a game piece. “And you owe me your pants.”

“His” Meg? What exactly did he mean by that? Was he saying that he wanted a relationship? No. He couldn't be.  
Damn it, now she was distracted. She couldn't be distracted. She had taken his pants and now it was the end. Winner takes the underwear. There was no way she was losing to him.

They both stared at the board, studying, strategically moving pieces. She was so focused she barely registered that someone else was in the bunker.  
Until Cas' door opened.  
“Hey, man, can—“ Dean cut off as he took in the room.  
Castiel was sitting on a pile of her clothes as though it were treasure and he were a dragon guarding it. Well, except for her bra, which she had draped on his head like a hat. The game board was between them. She was sitting cross legged wearing his white shirt. His trench coat was draped over her shoulders and his tie was around her head like a headband. His other items of clothing were next to her.  
“Dean, you're back early. Is something wrong?” Castiel asked, worried.  
Meg just raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
“Oh, yeah. Something is definitely wrong.”He turned and closed the door. She could clearly hear him on the other side. “So, so, so so so wrong.”  
“I do not think that Dean—“ Castiel began, looking upset.  
“He's fine. Now come on, I'm about to win here.”  
He frowned. “You are not.”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“It is not going to happen.”

 


End file.
